I'll be back when it's all over...
by DigiDestined of Courage
Summary: What if the reason Sora had to break Tai's heart during that Christmas episode wasn't intentional, but for the sake of a mission? An evil ancient Digimon has infected Matt's bloodstream and only Sora can drive it out. A Taiora. Enjoy!


Me: As usual, I don't own Digimon, nor do I own "Look What Love Has Done" by Jaci Velasquez

Me: As usual, I don't own Digimon, nor do I own "Look What Love Has Done" by Jaci Velasquez. 

Davis: She's a pretty good singer, isn't she? 

Me: The best. Or, at least one of the best. 

Davis: Then why haven't I heard her? 

Me: (groans) You need to listen to more Christian music, soccer star! 

****

Digimon

I'll Be Back When It's All Over…

Sora Takenouchi hummed a song to herself as she finished up a batch of chocolate chip cookies that she was planning to give to Tai before Matt's big Christmas concert when she heard some beeping from her computer. 

__

"I wonder who could be e-mailing me? Tai's not supposed to run into me until later on, although I wouldn't mind it if he came by early for a surprise visit!" she thought as she headed over to the computer. The message she received wasn't the one she'd thought it was. 

__

Greetings, Sora. I am Azulongmon, one of the four Digital Gods. No doubt the younger DigiDestined have informed you of whom I am. Nevertheless, I have a very important assignment for you and you alone-who you give this information to must be to someone you trust deeply. An ancient Digimon whose powers may be a match for even mine has infected the Child of Friendship. Only the power from your Crest of Love can drive it out. You'll have to get as close to Matt as possible and wait until the creature manifests itself. Good luck! 

Once Sora was finished reading, unshed tears filled her eyes but she refused to allow them to fall. 

"What does this mean for me and Tai? Would he end our friendship because of this mission? Possibly, since he may think I like Matt and not him. I've got to do something!" 

The young girl smiled as an idea came to her. Sitting down at her desk, Sora started writing frantically on a sheet of paper. Once she was finished, she typed it on her computer, then sent it off. 

"There! Hopefully, he'll get it and understand this whole thing." 

"Wow! This is so exciting-people are already lining up for Matt's concert." 

"Don't worry, Sora-we'll be sure to get good seats, especially once you give him these homemade cookies." 

"I hope." Sora had decided not to inform Biyomon yet of her mission-if they were to run into any of the others, she might accidentally reveal it and then Matt could be in jeopardy. 

"Sora, wait up!" 

"Oh, Tai…" Sora shivered with pain as she recalled the real reason she'd baked the cookies in the first place. _"Please don't hate me for this, Tai. I hope you've already read my letter and figured out this whole thing." _

"Something smells good!" Agumon declared as he and Taichi "Tai" Kamiya came up to Sora and Biyomon. Tai steeled himself and slowly gathered up his courage. 

"Matt's busy getting ready, but I'll take those to him. Mmmm!" Gabumon, Matt's Digimon noted as he came out of the tent. 

"I _bet _you will-no way! You'll eat the whole thing yourself!" Biyomon objected irritably. 

"Why, I resent that. I'm on a diet!" 

__

"You can do it-as Agumon once told you, 'Gather your courage!'" Tai thought to himself as he gazed deep into Sora's crimson eyes. 

"So, um, Sora are you going to the concert with anybody? I mean, not that it matters to _me_…Just wondering." 

Sora felt weak at the knees, but forced herself to stay up. She'd been waiting forever for Tai to ask her out, and now that he finally asked, she knew she'd have to reject him and break his heart for the sake of the mission. 

"No, I want to be available in case Matt is free afterwards." 

"Oh, I see. Matt, huh?" 

"…." Sora blushed with pain and embarrassment shown clearly across her face. 

__

"That's it. I've killed our friendship! There's no way he'll ever want to speak to me again, and I wouldn't blame him if he did." A moment later, Tai walked up to her and placed his hand, casually, on her shoulder. 

"It's okay…" 

Sora looked up at Tai in slight surprise. 

"You're not mad at me, Tai?" 

"No, of course not. Now get in there and say 'Hi!' to Matt for me!" Tai demanded calmly as he pushed her toward the tent. Sora couldn't be too sure, but she was positive that his eyes were brimming with tears and that he was hiding his pain from her. 

"Thanks, Tai." 

"The least you could do is leave us the cookies!" Agumon insisted impatiently, not at all pleased with the way things had shaped up. 

Sora couldn't help but giggle, for that was her purpose of baking the cookies-to give them to Tai. "Tell you what-I'll make some special ones for you." She made sure to pointedly look at Tai when she said it as she reluctantly turned and left, allowing the tears to flow down her face. A small smile crossed her face as she heard Tai's final words…

"I'll be waiting…Thanks." 

"You know what, Tai?" 

"What?" 

"You've really grown up!" 

Later on that night, following the Digimon attack that had wrecked Matt's concert, Tai found himself at home with Agumon sleeping and Kari watching Gatomon in her room. Tears came to his eyes as he recalled that painful conversation that had killed his old, joyous self and had changed him for the worst, leaving a darker version of Tai. 

"I can't believe Matt! He knew how much I loved Sora and yet, he still went after her. If Sora didn't have feelings for him, I'd…" Tai was broken out of his dark thoughts as he looked up at his computer with the words "You have one new piece of mail!" flashing on it. 

"Who'd send me e-mail at this hour of the night?" Tai asked cynically as he opened it up and read it. What he read caused his old self to be reborn with a sense of hope…

__

Dear Tai, 

I'm sorry for what I've done to you that has caused you so much pain, but I had no choice! Did Kari tell you about Azulongmon? I'm going to assume that she did, so here's the 411-some evil ancient Digimon's inside Matt's bloodstream! According to Azulongmon, only my Crest of Love can get rid of it. So, I've got to be as close to Matt as possible. When I realized what this would mean for you and me, I wrote this in the hopes that you would forgive me for any actions I might've done to you. And by the way, those cookies were originally meant for you. 

Love, Sora 

P.S. I'll be back when it's all over…

Tai couldn't believe what he'd read! He truly felt alive at that moment. That's when he heard a radio playing some music-his radio. 

__

"The alarm must've set it off." Tai thought to himself as he listened to it with ease. 

__

Where once the moon was just a rock, spinning in the sky 

Where once the stars were only tiny points of light 

Now the moon looks like it's Heaven's shining pearl 

Now those stars, they look like windows into another world…

Chorus: Look what love has done to me-look what love has done 

There's poetry in all I see-look what love has done 

And my heart is dancing through each day; my soul is running free 

Look what love has done to me…

Tai took in a breath and smiled, looking out at the moon and the stars and continuing to listen to the song with reborn eyes. 

__

Where once each breath was just a sigh of aching emptiness

Where once I hardly felt the beating in my chest 

Now each breath feels like a precious kiss of life

Now inside me beat the wings of a thousand butterflies 

Chorus: Look what love has done to me-look what love has done 

This must be how it's meant to be-look what love has done 

And my heart is dancing through each day; my soul is running free

Look what love has done to me…

And I can't tell-

Was that a violin or did you say something? 

Was that lightning striking where I stand or did you just reach out and take my hand? 

Chorus: Look what love has done to me-look what love has done 

There's poetry in all I see-look what love has done 

Now my heart is dancing through each day; my soul is running free

Look what love has done to, oh done to me

Look what love has done to…me

(Passing through each day…) 

Tai turned off his radio and went to sleep, never seeing a pink flash disappearing from the balcony outside of his room. 

A few months passed with Sora and Matt's relationship known to the team-only Tai, Sora and Biyomon knowing where her heart truly led her to. The ancient Digimon was slowly being drawn out with Sora's being near Matt a while every day. Whenever Sora mentioned Tai in a sentence, Matt would tense up then visibly relax. 

Three months after the defeat of MaloMyotismon, Sora knew the only way to completely drive out the demon. 

"Matt? Can we talk?" 

"Sure, Sora. What about?" At that moment, Tai and Agumon actually rounded a corner and made their way toward them. 

"I think we should break up." Just as Sora figured would happen, Matt visibly flinched. 

"What? Why? Is it me? Have I done something wrong? Tell me what it is, and I'll fix it." 

"It's not you. I realized that I've had feelings for someone else this entire time-maybe those feelings never died, just waited until the right time to come out." 

"Who is it, Sora? Who's this guy who you've had 'feelings' for?" Matt demanded angrily. 

"Calm down, Matt. No need to get hostile." Gabumon advised. 

"It's um…it's Tai." 

Listening as close as he could, but making sure he wasn't seen, Tai felt his heart race again. She loved him! All this time and it was only for Azulongmon's mission that had caused her to do what she had to do. 

"Tai?! You've loved him all this time and never even bothered to tell me? Ahhhh! He knew how I felt about you and…" 

Sora stepped in front of Matt before he would storm off, showing him the anger in her eyes. "You knew how Tai felt about me first, didn't you? And yet, you still accepted those cookies! Who betrayed who?" 

At that moment, Matt's eyes flashed a dark red and a mist of smoke came out of his eyes. Tai and Agumon raced in and jumped in front of Sora alongside Biyomon, knowing what was about to happen. 

Once the Digimon took shape, Agumon, Biyomon and Gabumon shivered in shock and amazement, realizing who it was. 

"That's Lampmon!" Agumon exclaimed in shock as the Digimon Analyzer appeared. "He's an ancient Mega Digimon with a fierce Phantom Turban attack!" 

"We thought he was defeated by Azulongmon and the other Digital Gods long ago!" Biyomon explained. 

"He must've caught a ride back with Matt when we were all turned into data four years ago." Gabumon added. 

"What's going on, guys?" Matt asked weakly as he struggled to his feet. Tai and Sora managed to help him up. 

"We'll explain later. For now, let's stop this guy!" Tai yelled out as he pulled out his Digivice. 

__

Digimon! 

"Agumon Warp-Digivolve to…" 

__

Digimon: Digital Monsters; Digimon are the champions! 

Warp-Digivolve! 

"…WARGREYMON!!!" 

__

Digimon: Digital Monsters; Digimon are the champions! 

Digimon: Digital Monsters; Digimon are the champions! 

Digimon: Digital Monsters; Digimon! 

"Ha! Now that I'm back, this world is mine for the taking-and no one asked for any wishes!" Lampmon laughed evilly. 

"You'll have to get through us!" Tai declared heatedly as he helped Matt stand up. 

"Come on, guys-let's help Tai out!" Sora insisted. 

"Digivolve now!" Matt added. 

"Biyomon Digivolve to…" 

"Gabumon Warp-Digivolve to…" 

Tai, Sora and Matt smiled, waiting for the Digivolving process to complete. To their surprise, it never started! 

"…Hey! I'm not Birdramon!" 

"…What's going on? We should've Digivolved!" 

"Ha! I've infected your Digivices with a virus so that in the process of releasing me from my proverbial lamp, it would take effect and your Digimon wouldn't be able to Digivolve!" Lampmon bragged. 

"That means it's just you and me! Bring it on." WarGreymon rumbled as he stepped forward. 

"Watch yourself, WarGreymon! This guy may live in a lamp, but he doesn't look like a pushover." Tai warned. 

"Got it!" 

"You have no idea of the terror that you've unleashed, Child of Love! Phantom Turban!!" A moment later, a beam shot out of the turban and went flying straight for Tai's partner! 

"No! Watch out!" Tai cried out. 

WHAM! WarGreymon grunted in slight pain as he blocked most of it with his shield, but not all of it. 

After conserving his energy, WarGreymon launched himself like a rocket and tackled the ancient Digimon, sending them both hurtling through the air. Tai, Sora, Matt, Biyomon and Gabumon could do nothing but watch helplessly as the battle was taken skyward. 

"You think that's going to stop me? I'm one of the most powerful Digimon ever created and nothing you do will destroy me!" Lampmon said as WarGreymon raised his claws up and pointed them at him. 

"Just thought I'd give it a try. Mega Claw!!" WarGreymon spun around and missed Lampmon, but that was good. Instead of hitting the Digimon, he cracked the lamp in which he resided in. The Digimon howled in pain as the crack formed. 

"That's it! The lamp's the source of his power. Destroy it with all you've got, WarGreymon!" Biyomon yelled from down below. 

"Thanks, but I already figured that out. Terra Force!!" growled WarGreymon as he sent a globe of orange energy toward the lamp, which effectively destroyed it. 

"AHHHHHHHH! You'll pay for this, WarGreymon…" Lampmon's voice died out as he was deleted into data within seconds. WarGreymon landed and reverted back to Agumon. 

"Are you mad at me, Matt?" Sora asked calmly as Tai cautiously wrapped his arm around her waist. 

"No. If some Digimon had infected your bloodstream and it was up to me to save you, I'm sure I would've done the same. Tai-take care of her." Matt noted grimly. Tai smiled and nodded. 

As Tai, Sora, Agumon and Biyomon left with Sora and Matt's Digivices-in order to take them to Izzy so he could eradicate the viruses-Agumon planted himself on top of Tai's head. 

"Hey, Agumon! Can you get off of my head?" 

"I would, Tai but there's something I need to tell you." Agumon made sure to whisper the rest close to Tai's ear. "Can you make sure Biyomon doesn't know that I didn't know about the lamp thing until she told me?" 

"All right-when do I tell her?" Tai joked cynically. 

"No, you don't get it-I don't want you to tell her!" 

"Oh, I see. I'll let her know when we get home." Tai cracked. Sora, who'd been listening in, started laughing as Biyomon flew on ahead, completely missing the conversation. 

"Stupid Tai! Just come here and kiss me." 

Tai couldn't argue with that as he leaned forward and kissed Sora for the better half of 2-3 minutes. 

"I love you, Sora. Thanks for trusting me with this mission." 

"I love you too, Tai. You're the only one I trust more than anybody I know." 

"Hey! What about me?"   


"And Biyomon." 


End file.
